buttvilefandomcom-20200214-history
EarthWorm Jim (Character)
"Groovy!" -'EarthWorm Jim' Jim's Catch Phrase. EarthWorm Jim is the protagonist of the EarthWorm Jim series. For most of his life Jim was just an ordinary earthworm engaging in normal worm activities, such as eating dirt, crawling, and fleeing from hungry birds, until one day wherein fate should happen to smile upon him and his life was changed forever. A fearsome bounty hunter named Psy-Crow was en route to deliver the "Ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit" to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt but got in a confrontation with another space ship and lost the suit out of an airlock. The suit fell to earth landing on a farm somewhere in the southern United States. While fleeing from a flock of hungry crows Jim took refuge in the mysterious suit. The suit's powerful atomic particles affected Jim's wormy flesh and caused him to grow and evolve at a fantastic rate. Upon discovering his newfound powers granted by the suit, he overhears Psy-Crow talking to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt, and becomes interested in meeting the queen's twin sister,Princess What's-Her-Name, setting up the events of the first game. 'EarthWorm Jim' The storyline involves many colorful characters. Jim (Voiced by TenNapel) was at first an ordinary earthworm who did very earthworm-like things such as flee from crows and eat dirt. One day, in the space above Earth, the evil Psy-Crow had cornered a rebel spaceship pilot who had stolen an "Ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit" built by Professor Monkey-For-A-Head. The suit had been commissioned by the evil Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-for-a-butt so that she could further conquer the galaxy. In the ensuing space fight, the suit was dropped to Earth, and fell on Jim. By a stroke of luck, Jim managed to land within the collar of the suit, and it ended up mutating him into the large and intelligent (at least by earthworm standards) superhero he is today. Jim overhears Psy-Crow talking to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt about the scorch marks left by the suit and her plans for her sister, Princess What's-Her-Name. Jim thus sets out to rescue the princess, fighting many enemies along the way, such as Major Mocus, Chuck and Fifi, Evil the Cat and Bob the Killer Goldfish, although none of this is apparent throughout the game. 'EarthWorm Jim 2' EarthWorm Jim 2 follows the exploits of annelid superhero Jim and his new sidekick Snott as they try to rescue Jim's beloved Princess What's-Her-Name from a forced marriage to the nefarious Psy-Crow. While chasing them across the universe, Jim comes across the summer homes of a number of villians from the first game, including Evil the Cat and Bob the Killer Goldfish. 'EarthWorm Jim 3D' In EarthWorm Jim 3D,Earthworm Jim is hit by a flying cow that sends him into a coma. Jim awakens within his own mind and discovers he has gone insane. His past villains have entered his mind and if something doesn't happen soon, Jim will be in the coma forever. His super ego has been unleashed within his mind to stop the madness. To restore his sanity he must find the golden udders of lucidity. 'Romance' Throughout the cartoon series his relationship with the Princess was more or less a professional one.the Princess appeared to be oblivious to his advances, although Jim appeared to be harbouring the delusion that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.A running gag throughout most of the cartoon series was that whenever any character asked what Jim meant by "relationship", Jim would give a hearty, if condescending laugh. She was also rather dismissive of Earth in general, noting in one episode that it contained no intelligent life. However, during the second season the Princess did appear to soften to Jim; she was apparently not above being wooed in one episode by Evil Jim, who is a more pragmatic version of his "good" counterpart. 'Personality' Jim can be a bit naive, is somewhat of a degenerate and rarely thinks before rushing into battle, but on occasions can be very cunning. Jim is also very gullible, even trusting villains in not-so-convincing disguises. His motto is "When all else fails, start blasting!" Jim also has a rather large romantic infatuation with Princess What's-Her-Name, which usually confuses her in the cartoons, but he never falters in his resolve. Jim also appears to be childish, enjoying pop-up books, snowglobes, and other childish things. In the games, Jim has a slight southern drawl and says phrases like "Groovy!" or "Whoa, Nelly!". In the animated series his drawl has all but disappeared, but still retains his "Groovy!" catchphrase. Jim has a tendency to use big words and long drawn-out phrases. It is not uncommon for him to yell something like "We are all doomed! From the Middle English meaning 'condemned to ruination or death'! DOOOOMED!!" or "By the Great Worm Spirit, whose mighty bristles strike the hammerblows of justice". His battle cry is "Eat Dirt, (persons or things in question)!", which he usually follows up by laughing maniacally. This too can become long and drawn-out with phrases like "Eat dirt, everyone in the vicinity!" or "Eat dirt, evil banana-suited doofus!" 'Other Appearances' He Appeared as a default character in Clayfighter 63 1/3 and as a unlockable in Clayfighter 63 1/3: Sculptor's Cut. He Also made an apperance in Battle Arena Toshinden (PC Version Only) as a unlockable character 'Gallery' GAROOVY!.PNG EarthWorm Jim Main.jpg Groovy.PNG YEAH GROOVY!.PNG